cinefandomcom_it-20200214-history
Interstellar
|paese2= |titoloalfabetico= |annouscita= 2014 |durata= 169 min |tipocolore= colore |tipoaudio= sonoro |ratio= 2,35:1 1,44:1 (sequenze IMAX) |genere = Fantascienza, avventura, drammatico |regista= Christopher Nolan |sceneggiatore= Jonathan Nolan e Christopher Nolan |produttore= Christopher Nolan, Lynda Obst e Emma Thomas |produttoreesecutivo= Jordan Goldberg, Jake Myers, Kip Thorne e Thomas Tull |casaproduzione= Paramount Pictures, Warner Bros. Pictures, Legendary Pictures, Syncopy e Lynda Obst Productions |distribuzioneitalia= Warner Bros. |attori= *Ellen Burstyn: Murph (anziana) *Matthew McConaughey: Cooper *Mackenzie Foy: Murph (10 anni) *John Lithgow: Donald *Timothée Chalamet: Tom (15 anni) *David Oyelowo: School Principal *Collette Wolfe: Ms. Hanley *Francis Xavier McCarthy: Boots *Anne Hathaway: Brand *Andrew Borba: Smith *Wes Bentley: Doyle *William Devane: Williams *Michael Caine: Professor Brand *David Gyasi: Romilly *Casey Affleck: Tom *Leah Cairns: Lois *Jessica Chastain: Murph *Liam Dickinson: Coop *Topher Grace: Getty *Matt Damon: Mann *Flora Nolan: Girl on Truck *Griffen Fraser: Boy on Truck *Jeff Hephner: Dottore *Lena Georgas: Nurse Practitioner *Elyes Gabel: Amministratore *Brooke Smith: Infermiera *Russ Fega: Crew Chief *William Patrick Brown: Impiegato NASA (non accreditato) *Cici Leah Campbell: Scienziata NASA (non accreditato) *Mark Casimir Dyniewicz: Ispettore NASA (non accreditato) *Benjamin Hardy: Scienziato NASA (non accreditato) *Alexander Michael Helisek: Construction Boss (non accreditato) *Ryan Irving: Venditore di popcorn (non accreditato) *Alexander Lu: Scienziato asiatico NASA (non accreditato) *Joseph Oliveira: Astronauta (non accreditato) *Marlon Sanders: Jenkins (non accreditato) *Kristian Van der Heyden: Scienziato (non accreditato) *Kevan Weber: Cooper Station Technician (non accreditato) |doppiatorioriginali = * Bill Irwin: TARS * Josh Stewart: CASE |doppiatoriitaliani= * Francesco Prando: Cooper * Domitilla D'Amico: Amelia Brand * Chiara Colizzi: Murphy Cooper * Dario Penne: Professor Brand * Giorgio Lopez: Donald * Emanuela Ionica: Murphy bambina * Melina Martello: Murphy Cooper anziana * Massimiliano Alto: Tom * Riccardo Rossi: Dr. Mann * Fabrizio Manfredi: Getty * Giorgio Borghetti: Doyle * Alberto Angrisano: Romilly * Andrea Di Maggio: Tom adolescente * Michele Gammino: Membro del consiglio NASA * Gianfranco Miranda: dottore * Marco Vivio: scienziato * Roberto Draghetti: preside * Alessandro Quarta: TARS * Marco Mete: CASE |fotografo= Hoyte Van Hoytema |nomefonico= |montatore= Lee Smith |effettispeciali= Ryan Arndt, Francis J. Ayre Jr., Kirk Barton, Todd Bilawchuk, Jeff Butterworth, Arthur Clever, Stew DePass, Don Dolan, Rodney Dolan, John J. Downey, Matthew Downey, Ronald Epstein, Scott Fisher, Neil Garland, Ronald Goldstein, Jón Andri Guðmundsson, Terry Hambleton, R.J. Hohman, Kurt Jackson, Joseph E. Judd, David Jonasson, Gunnar Kvaran, Mike Larrabee, Roland Loew, Darren McCormick, Amanda Paller, Gary Paller, James Paradis, Robin Reilly, Michael Rifkin, Scott Roark, James Rollins, Robert Slater, Dom Smart, Mark Stanton, Clark Templeman, Mario Vanillo, Steve Austin (non accreditato), Jon Bethke (non accreditato), Chris Burton (non accreditato), Roy K. Cancino (non accreditato), Michael Clarke (non accreditato), Sam Dean (non accreditato), Eric Durnford (non accreditato), Eric Frazier (non accreditato), Corey Helmer (non accreditato), John Kelso (non accreditato), Louis Lindwall (non accreditato), Jeremy Maupin (non accreditato), Ken Mieding (non accreditato), Jon Thackery (non accreditato), Thorarinn Thordarson (non accreditato), Blumes Tracy (non accreditato), DungVan Vu (non accreditato), Douglas D. Ziegler (non accreditato), John Ziegler (non accreditato) e Freyr Ásgeirsson (non accreditato) |musicista= Hans Zimmer |scenografo= Nathan Crowley |costumista= Mary Zophres |truccatore= Luisa Abel, Andy Clement, Patricia Dehaney-Le May, John Isaacs, Deborah Kliewer, Pearl Louie, Leonard MacDonald, Brian Penikas, Jay Wejebe, Kentaro Yano, Jose L. Zamora, Georgia Allen (non accreditata), Carol F. Doran (non accreditata), Darryl Filion (non accreditata) |sfondo= }} Interstellar è un film del 2014 diretto da Christopher Nolan. Trama Nell'anno 2067 il pianeta Terra si sta progressivamente trasformando in un ambiente inabitabile per l'uomo: solo poche colture risultano ancora coltivabili, minacciate costantemente dalla "piaga" che si nutre di azoto e quindi è destinata a crescere e consumare l'ossigeno terrestre, rendendo quindi il pianeta inabitabile; il cibo scarseggia e le tempeste di polvere rendono la vita quotidiana impossibile. Cooper, ingegnere ed ex-pilota della NASA, vive e lavora nella sua fattoria con la famiglia. La figlia Murph crede che la sua stanza sia infestata da un "fantasma" che sembra cerchi di comunicare con lei in codice Morse. Durante una grande tempesta di polvere, una manifestazione dell'anomalia gravitazionale che dà vita al "fantasma" di Murph, reca un messaggio. Cooper intuisce possa trattarsi di codice binario e ottiene così delle coordinate geografiche che conducono lui e Murph a una base segreta di ricerca e di lancio della NASA, guidata dal professor John Brand e localizzata nel centro NORAD. Brand rivela a Cooper dell'esistenza di un cunicolo spazio-temporale, apertosi in prossimità di Saturno, che conduce a un'altra galassia e a nuovi pianeti, che potrebbero rappresentare un rifugio per l'umanità. La missione "Lazarus" della NASA ha identificato tre pianeti sui quali sembrerebbe possibile sopravvivere, orbitanti intorno a un buco nero chiamato Gargantua: i tre pianeti sono stati raggiunti dagli astronauti Miller, Edmunds e Mann. Brand chiede a Cooper di dirigere la missione esplorativa che, a bordo dell'astronave Endurance, raggiungerà i pianeti per recuperare i dati sulla loro abitabilità raccolti dagli astronauti e, se uno dei pianeti risultasse abitabile, ritornare sulla Terra per guidare l'esodo dell'umanità, a bordo di enormi stazioni spaziali. Nella durata della missione, infatti, Brand si ritiene in grado di risolvere le equazioni della teoria del tutto che dovrebbero permettere la costruzione dei veicoli che dovrebbero fungere da scialuppe per la popolazione umana residente sulla Terra. Cooper capisce che la missione rappresenta l'ultima possibilità di salvezza per gli uomini e accetta di prendervi parte; non può però spiegarlo ai suoi figli, che vuole invece rassicurare sul futuro. Parte quindi con la consapevolezza del dolore di Murph, che si rifiuta di salutarlo. Il resto dell'equipaggio dell'Endurance è composto da Amelia, figlia di Brand, dagli scienziati Romilly e Doyle, e dai robot TARS e CASE. Il viaggio fino a Saturno richiede due anni; attraversato il tunnel spaziale, il primo pianeta che raggiungono è quello esplorato da Miller. Il pianeta risulta così vicino a Gargantua che la gravità del buco nero rallenta lo scorrere del tempo: ogni ora trascorsa sulla superficie del pianeta equivale a sette anni sulla Terra. Mentre Amelia, Cooper e Doyle compongono la squadra di sbarco, Romilly rimane sull'Endurance cercando di acquisire dati sul buco nero. Il pianeta si rivela però inospitale, ricoperto da un unico oceano attraversato da gigantesche quanto distruttive onde di marea. Miller, sulla superficie da sole poche ore a causa del ritardo temporale esistente rispetto alla Terra, è verosimilmente deceduta quando la sua nave è stata investita da un'onda. La stessa squadra di sbarco rischia di subire la stessa sorte: al sopraggiungere di una prima onda, Doyle rimane ucciso e la nave, piena d'acqua, non riesce a ripartire se non dopo alcune ore. Quando Cooper e Amelia raggiungono finalmente l'Endurance, sono trascorsi ventitré anni dalla loro partenza e Romilly è visibilmente invecchiato. Il tempo è trascorso anche sulla Terra. Murph è cresciuta e lavora come scienziata alla NASA, aiutando Brand nel suo lavoro, che tuttavia sembra percorrere un vicolo cieco. Solo in punto di morte, Brand confida alla ragazza di aver risolto quell'equazione ben prima della partenza di Cooper e di aver capito che la sua soluzione non permette di sviluppare le navi che avrebbero potuto portare in salvo gli abitanti della Terra. L'unica salvezza per la specie umana è quindi rappresentata dal "piano B" predisposto da Brand: far nascere una nuova popolazione umana su un altro pianeta da embrioni congelati presenti a bordo dell'Endurance. Murph ne è sconvolta, ma capisce altresì che il piano originario potrebbe ancora funzionare se si avessero delle informazioni presenti solo all'interno di un buco nero e pertanto, però, inaccessibili. Poiché nessuno sull'Endurance conosce lo scopo reale della missione secondo i piani di Brand, gli astronauti si trovano davanti al dilemma di dover scegliere quale pianeta visitare, avendo a disposizione il carburante per raggiungere solo uno dei due pianeti possibili, prima di tornare sulla Terra. Dopo una tesa votazione il gruppo decide di raggiungere Mann e il suo pianeta, poiché è l'unico che ancora trasmette dati. Quando Amelia, Cooper e Romilly sbarcano sulla superficie, scoprono un ambiente freddo e coperto di ghiacciai. Mann è ancora vivo, lo risvegliano e nel suo accampamento sono raggiunti dalla notizia della morte di Brand: Murph, che comunica in un messaggio registrato ad Amelia della morte del padre, fa anche riferimento ai piani dello scienziato e all'impossibilità di salvare la popolazione della Terra. Cooper, che l'ascolta, decide di tornare al più presto sulla Terra, dopo aver lasciato gli embrioni sul pianeta affinché nasca un seconda popolazione umana. Tuttavia, il dottor Mann, che era stato informato del fatto che il Piano B fosse sin dall'inizio l'unico obiettivo della missione, aveva falsificato i dati sull'abitabilità del pianeta affinché giungessero a salvarlo. Non può permettere agli altri di tornare sulla Terra e aggredisce prima Cooper, che rischia di morire per soffocamento. Mentre Amelia riesce a salvarlo, un ordigno uccide Romilly nel laboratorio e Mann cerca di acquisire il comando dell'Endurance. Sbaglia però la manovra di aggancio, causando così un'esplosione in cui rimane ucciso e che danneggia seriamente la nave. Solo l'esperienza e la determinazione di Cooper permettono a lui e ad Amelia di riprendere il controllo del veicolo, consumando però una grande quantità di carburante. È ormai impossibile tornare sulla Terra; l'unica opzione per portare a termine almeno il piano B della missione è raggiungere il terzo pianeta, esplorato da Edmunds, attraverso una manovra di fionda gravitazionale attorno al buco nero. L'avvicinamento al buco nero determinerà un ulteriore ritardo di cinquantuno anni rispetto al tempo sulla Terra. Affinché Amelia possa farcela, però, è necessario alleggerire la nave e Cooper e TARS si lasciano inghiottire dal buco nero. Incredibilmente non vengono distrutti, ma si ritrovano in un tesseratto: un cubo quadrimensionale in uno spazio di cinque dimensioni, creato da esseri avanzati affinché Cooper possa interagire con Murph attraverso di esso. In effetti, Cooper risulta essere l'autore dei messaggi che il "fantasma" comunicava alla bambina. Riesce così a trasmettere sulla Terra i dati sulla singolarità raccolti da TARS che, trovati dalla Murph ormai adulta, le consentono di completare la teoria. Conclusa la trasmissione dei dati, il tesseratto comincia a collassare; Cooper viaggia indietro attraverso il tunnel spaziale e si ritrova, con TARS, in orbita attorno a Saturno, dove vengono raccolti da una nave umana. Cooper ritrova allora Murph, ormai anziana e morente, che ha guidato l'esodo della popolazione umana nello spazio. Soddisfatta che il padre abbia mantenuto la promessa di tornare da lei, Murph lo convince ad andare alla ricerca di Amelia, che si trova con CASE sul pianeta di Edmunds, ormai morto, e sta attuando il Piano B. Cooper ruba quindi uno shuttle e parte insieme a TARS. Produzione Il progetto entra in fase di pre-produzione nel giugno del 2006, quando la Paramount Pictures annuncia che Steven Spielberg avrebbe diretto un film di fantascienza basato su un trattato del fisico teorico Kip Thorne circa la possibilità di viaggiare tra vari sistemi solari attraverso un wormhole. Nel marzo 2007 Jonathan Nolan viene incaricato di stendere la sceneggiatura del progetto. Nei successivi anni però il progetto resta in fase di stallo, finché nel gennaio 2013 Warner Bros. e Paramount Pictures negoziano un accordo per far dirigere il film a Christopher Nolan , il quale decide di scrivere la sceneggiatura definitiva insieme al fratello, partendo dalla bozza già stesa da quest'ultimo e inserendo nuove idee. Nel marzo dello stesso anno Christopher Nolan viene confermato alla regia del film . Design Interstellar vede la presenza di tre veicoli spaziali: un Ranger, l'Endurance, e un Lander. La funzione del Ranger è simile a quella dello Space Shuttle, essendo in grado di entrare e uscire dall'atmosfera di un pianeta. La stazione spaziale Endurance ha una struttura circolare costituita da 12 capsule: quattro con equipaggiamento per la colonizzazione planetaria, quattro per i motori, e quattro con funzione di ambiente medico, di ristoro e alloggio per l'equipaggio. Il designer Nathan Crowley disse che per l'Endurance si ispirò alla stazione spaziale internazionale: «È un vero miscuglio di differenti tecnologie. C'è roba analogica e cose digitali, c'è un sistema di back-up ma anche interruttori e bottoni tangibili. È veramente come una specie di sottomarino nello spazio. Ogni centimetro di spazio è stato utilizzato, ogni cosa ha uno scopo». Nel film sono inoltre presenti due robot, CASE e TARS. Nolan non voleva che i robot avessero fattezze antropomorfe e scelse quindi un design geometrico (un quadrilatero). Il regista disse: «Si tratta di una filosofia di design molto complicata. È basato sulla matematica. Ci sono quattro blocchi principali combinabili in tre modi diversi. Quindi ci sono tre combinazioni. Ma poi si suddividono a loro volta in altre tre. E tutti i pezzi possono essere suddivisi ancora e così via, tutto in proporzione». L'attore Bill Irwin diede la voce e manovrò i robot sul set, ma in seguito venne doppiato (da Josh Stewart) e la sua immagine cancellata digitalmente in modo da non apparire sullo schermo. Budget Il film è stato prodotto con un budget di 165 milioni di dollari. Cast Nell'aprile 2013 vengono ufficializzati i primi attori del cast del film, Matthew McConaughey e Anne Hathaway. Successivamente altri attori di grande fama si uniscono al cast, tanto da essere nominato un All-Star cast del cinema. L'attore Irrfan Khan fu selezionato per un ruolo, ma rifiutò per il sovrapporsi delle riprese di altri due film indiani, Lunchbox e D-Day. Matt Damon entra nel cast a riprese iniziate e interpreta il ruolo del dottor Mann, le cui scene sono state filmate solo in Islanda. Riprese e location Le riprese del film sono iniziate il 12 agosto 2013 in Canada, nella provincia di Alberta, e sono proseguite in Islanda e California. Le riprese sono state effettuate con una combinazione tra formato anamorfico 35 millimetri e IMAX 70 mm. Con i suoi 66 minuti girati in formato IMAX nativo, il film è la seconda pellicola con il maggiore minutaggio in questo formato (il primato per ora è detenuto dalla precedente opera di Nolan, Il cavaliere oscuro - Il ritorno) ed è l'ultima opera cinematografica distribuita e proiettata su tale supporto in pellicola 70 mm. Per la prima volta nei film di Christopher Nolan il direttore della fotografia non è Wally Pfister, impegnato nelle riprese di Transcendence, ma Hoyte Van Hoytema. Per motivi di sicurezza e di segretezza, venne usato come titolo di lavorazione Flora's Letter. Le riprese principali del film si sono concluse il 19 dicembre 2013. Citazioni Nel film, all'inizio del viaggio spaziale di Cooper e del suo equipaggio e poi a più riprese, vengono recitati i primi versi di una celebre poesia di Dylan Thomas, Do not go gentle into that good night. Note Locandina Categoria:Film statunitensi Categoria:Film del 2014 Categoria:Film britannici Categoria:Film di fantascienza Categoria:Film d'avventura Categoria:Film drammatici